Embêter le Pope pour les nuls
by Remilia29
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] - Le rôle de grand Pope n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le prétend. Surtout lorsque les chevaliers d'Athéna, quels qu'ils soient, décident de s'en mêler. Shion n'est pas au bout de ses peines.
1. Inversement des rôles

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Pour présenter un peu ce qui va suivre, ceci sera un recueil basé essentiellement sur Shion et du gros n'importe quoi en prime. Le titre et le résumé vous indique les détails. Ce projet m'est venu sur un coup de tête, c'est encore une de mes nombreuses idées farfelues et tordues. Je tiens à vous préciser que selon moi, Shion risque parfois de paraître OOC, mais c'était une étape obligatoire pour pouvoir réaliser certains écrits. Après ce n'est que mon point de vue et en tant que pessimiste professionnelle, je me trompe peut-être. Enfin, à vous de voir et de juger.**

**Sinon, concernant les idées qui seront présentes, soient elles seront des expériences personnelles (si, si, je vous jure ! xD) ou bien tout droit sorties de mon cerveau malade et perdu dans un cercle vicieux appelé connerie. N'ayant pas lu tout le fandom, il se peut que certaines idées aient déjà été utilisées dans d'autre fics, OS ou autre sans que je le sache. Je m'en excuse d'avance et cela est loin d'être du plagiat car je déteste ça. **

**Voilà, c'est tout pour les informations que je voulais vous communiquer. (Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !). Donc commençons maintenant avec le premier drabble et c'est ce cher Mu qui ouvre le bal dans la quête d'embêter ce cher Pope. C:**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Inversement des rôles**

Cela faisait maintenant depuis quelques minutes que Shion tentait d'attraper un carton rempli de papiers dont il avait besoin sous les yeux de son ancien disciple. Le Pope commençait d'ailleurs à sentir un tiraillement dans son dos. Il avait beau avoir le corps d'un jeune, son véritable âge quant à lui n'y changeait rien et le trahissait.

Mu de son côté, le fixait d'un air désespéré. Il ne le sentait pas, mais pas du tout. Le moyen que le Pope avait utilisé pour attraper ce qu'il convoitait tant lui fit craindre le pire. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Maître, faire cela à votre âge... Et puis, on a pas l'idée de ranger les papiers importants en hauteur.

\- Mu, qui décide ici ?

\- Vous..., soupira le Bélier.

Cependant, l'Atlante eu à peine le temps de détourner le regard qu'il entendit un énorme fracas. Et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il trouva Shion pendu à l'étagère, le carton sur la tête en prime. Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé et Mu l'avait prévenu, plus d'une fois d'ailleurs. Il faut croire que le proverbe "plus on vieilli, plus on devient con" semblait vrai. Et puis, l'excuse "on fait avec les moyens du bord" n'était pas valable.

Non vraiment, monter sur une chaise à roulettes n'était vraisemblablement pas une bonne idée.

* * *

**The end !**

**Et voilà, vous étiez prévenus, tout cela n'a ni queue ni tête. Bref, théoriquement, je devrais poster un drabble tous les dimanches, mais je ne garantis rien. **

**Sinon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré juste en dessous si l'envie vous prends. C:**

**Bye !**


	2. Aquarium

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Voici donc le drabble numéro 2 de cette série qui comme le précédent, reste du grand n'importe quoi. XD **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent encore plus ! Merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire également.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

**Aquarium**

Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête à ce moment là ? Pour être tout à fait franc, Shion n'en savait rien lui-même. Comment cette histoire avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui, le Pope avait décidé d'acheter un aquarium afin de se détendre en voyant les poissons nager. Jusque là pas de soucis jusqu'au jour où Kanon lui avait proposé son aide pour le nettoyage du bocal. Shion avait d'abord été dubitatif. Après tout, Kanon ne faisait jamais les choses correctement, à part ses conneries peut-être.

Et puis, il avait finalement cédé face à l'argument implacable, "Shion, j'ai été un Marina, donc tu te doutes que j'adore les poissons.". Pour le Pope, ce propos se tenait tout à fait mais il n'avait pas prévu que la situation dégénère ainsi, loin de là.

Shion fixait ses poissons, qui visiblement étaient morts à en juger par le manque de vivacité de ces derniers. Et puis, ils flottaient sur un liquide qui ne semblait pas être de l'eau à en juger par son esthétique. Agacé, Shion voulait des explications.

\- Kanon, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait bon sang ? Et qu'as tu fait à l'eau pour qu'elle soit si étrange ?

\- Trois fois rien, j't'assure. J'ai juste mis un peu de colorant parce que j'la trouvais pas très bleue, c'est tout.

C'est tout hein ?

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier se retint d'en coller une à Gemini cadet. Non franchement, on avait pas l'idée de faire de telles imbécillités. Il expulsa au passage l'ex-Marina de son temple pour qu'il aille voir si l'air était plus fun dehors. Non mais oh !

_« Ancien Marina hein, et bien on ne dirait pas »_ pensa Shion.

Ou en tout cas, il n'avait pas dû réellement s'approcher des poissons et observer la végétation sous marine. Et Shion fut sûr d'une chose, plus d'animaux. Plus jamais.

* * *

**Noilà, c'est fini. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^**

**Rendez-vous dimanche prochain. :)**


	3. Activité intellectuelle

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Me voici donc pour le troisième drabble de cette série. Cette fois ci, il s'agit de quelque chose de vécu mais je vous rassure, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes et ça ne s'est pas terminé tout à fait comme cela. xD **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. :)**

**Que dire sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Activité intellectuelle**

Aiolia et Milo se défièrent du regard. Concentrés l'un sur l'autre, les deux chevaliers d'or ne se lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Un duel acharné de mille jours allait débuter.

En effet, les deux amis étaient tout deux plongés dans une partie de tennis de table et aucun ne semblaient vouloir perdre. Ah fierté quand tu nous tiens. Pourtant, à la base, les deux hommes n'étaient pas de grands adeptes de ce genre d'activités mais le Pope avait été formel. Tout les chevaliers devaient passer leur temps libre à s'occuper intelligemment au lieu de faire toutes les bêtises inimaginables qui leur traversées l'esprit.

Certains avaient fait la tête au début dont Aiolia et Milo. Mais finalement, les deux chevaliers s'étaient lancés dans une partie de tennis de table. Les deux comparses avaient même prévu de jouer devant le palais de Shion pour qu'il voit qu'ils avaient fait un effort en l'écoutant. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire d'ailleurs.

\- Prépare-toi Aiolia, j'vais te mettre la dérouillée de ta vie !

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que les choses dérapèrent. Milo, l'idée bien encrée dans la tête de gagner face à Aiolia effectua son service mais envoya la balle trop fort. Balle qui avait finalement malencontreusement fini sa course dans le bureau de Shion qui avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Ce qui fut encore pire, c'est que le Scorpion avait lâché sa raquette par la même occasion. L'objet partit tel un missile dans la même direction que la balle.

Les deux amis n'attendirent pas d'entendre l'énorme fracas et le cri de rage qui suivi pour déguerpir. Direction le temple du Verseau ! Là-bas, ils ne craignaient rien, enfin du moment qu'ils restaient calmes. Et quand Shion descendit sur les lieux du méfait, bizarrement il n'y avait plus personne. Le Pope poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quel mot ne comprenaient-ils donc pas dans "s'occuper intelligemment" ?

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Encore merci à vous d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous le souhaitez.**

**Rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine ! C:**


	4. Responsabilité déléguée

**Hello à vous tous !**

**Dimanche est déjà arrivé donc comme chaque semaine, voici un drabble tout beau, tout neuf (enfin je l'espère) et fraîchement posté. **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent énormément. :)**

**Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

* * *

**Responsabilité déléguée**

Saga montait les interminables escaliers du Sanctuaire d'un air dubitatif. Le Gémeaux venait d'être convoqué au temple du Pope mais aucun motif ne lui avait été communiqué. Pourtant à ce qu'il sache, il n'avait fait aucunes bourdes et encore moins une action qui lui aurait valu qu'on lui passe un savon. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose, mais quoi ? Oh et puis zut, il verrait bien.

Arrivant au treizième temple, le chevalier d'or n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur que Shion l'avait déjà intercepté.

\- Remplace moi le temps que je revienne !

Saga n'eut pas l'occasion ni le temps nécessaire pour articuler une réponse au Pope puisqu'il était déjà parti aussi vite que l'éclair. Le remplacer hein, non mais et puis quoi encore. Bon, il avait bien pris sa place pendant treize ans mais tout de même. C'était un coup à faire revenir Arlès !

Ce fut donc peu motivé que Saga endossa son rôle de Pope remplaçant. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où un certain chevalier de bronze fit irruption dans le temple. Le Gémeaux ne put se retenir de sourire malicieusement. Il n'avait jamais été autant heureux de voir le chevalier Pégase de toute sa vie.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, Shion revint enfin. Pressé de finir ce qu'il avait à faire, il se hâta de rejoindre son bureau lorsqu'il y découvrit Seiya tentant désespérément de se décoincer la main de l'imprimante. Bien sûr, la présence de papiers importants chiffonnés ainsi qu'un nombre de choses absurdes n'avaient pas échappés à l'Atlante.

Saga avait visiblement expérimenté à son tour la joie du remplacement. Shion, énervé comme jamais, pesta contre sa stupidité à gérer certains cas urgents. Non décidément les Gémeaux n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Mais pas du tout.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. C:**


	5. La loi du plus fort

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous en cette après-midi pluvieuse !**

**Le merveilleux jour qu'est dimanche est arrivé, il est donc temps pour moi de sortir un nouveau drabble.  
****Je tiens à vous préciser que l'idée d'aujourd'hui n'est pas de moi. Elle me vient tout droit d'une amie que je remercie au passage. x)**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, si vous saviez à quel point elles me motivent.**

**Sur ce, gut lecture ! (Mélange français et allemand /SBAF/)**

* * *

**La loi du plus fort**

Shura fixait sa dénommée victime d'un regard empli de duel. Le Capricorne leva son bras droit prêt à frapper, le regard dur. Abaissant son bras, l'Excalibur partit mais ce fut un énième échec. Derrière lui, DeathMask rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter au plus grand désespoir de l'espagnol.

\- Sale bête, faut toujours qu'elle s'envole.

\- C'est un peu le but d'un oiseau ducon.

\- Tais-toi sale crabe !

Shura, plus qu'énervé et agacé, allait retenter son coup mais Shun déboula de nul part en chouinant et tenta de défendre l'animal. Bien entendu, on ne parle pas de Shun sans évoquer Ikki. Le Phœnix était venu soutenir son frère comme à son habitude. Une dispute avait alors éclaté entre les trois chevaliers pour un... oiseau.

Cependant, il y eu une ouverture et Shura en profita pour lancer une nouvelle Excalibur. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce moment qu'un Shion passablement agacé avait choisi pour sortir voir les perturbateurs de sa tranquillité. À défaut d'y laisser des plumes, le Pope y avait laissé quelques mèches de cheveux ce qui intensifia le fou rire du Cancer.

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier resta immobile le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ses réflexes avaient visiblement diminués à force de rester enfermé entre quatre murs et assis sur une chaise toute la journée. Les chevaliers s'étaient d'ailleurs éclipsés à la vue du regard noir et meurtrier que portait Shion sur eux.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise, parole de Shura.

En attendant, il fallait juste éviter de croiser et de parler au Pope pendant quelques jours.

* * *

**Fin !**

**J'ai longuement hésité pour me décider si on parle d'excalibur au masculin ou au féminin... Si quelqu'un sait, merci de me l'indiquer et je corrigerai. **

**Petite information, le prochain sera un Shion/Dohko parce que c'est le bien. C:**

**Sinon, merci d'avoir lu. Le petit encadré en dessous est toujours disponible si vous souhaitez laisser un petit mot. ^^**

**À la prochaine !**


	6. Changement spontané

**Hey !**

**Je vous apporte le sixième drabble de ce recueil et de bonne heure pour une fois.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je ne cesserais jamais de le dire. **

**RaR :**

**Bidultruc :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. ^^ J'ai beau relire je ne sais combien de fois, il faut toujours qu'il reste des fautes. Une correction s'impose ! Impeccable si excalibur est bien au féminin, merci pour ta réponse. :)**

**Leia26 :**** Merci pour ta review, je suis rassurée de voir que ces écrits donnent le sourire. En espérant que tu ailles mieux. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Changement spontané**

Shion s'exerçait depuis une bonne heure à faire le tour de son bureau. Le Pope était aussi excité qu'un gosse la veille de Noël et cela, c'était parce que Dohko allait bientôt revenir de Chine. Cela allait bien faire un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et Shion commençait à s'ennuyer ferme sans son amant. L'Atlante avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

Quelques instants après, Dohko était enfin arrivé au plus grand soulagement de l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier. Cependant, alors qu'il s'empressa de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, l'Atlante fut coupé dans son élan par le chevalier de la Balance.

-Dis donc Shion, t'aurais pas grossi depuis mon départ par hasard ?

Le tact à l'état pur, bientôt le record établi par Milo allait être dépassé. Shion le dévisagea un instant plutôt vexé. Sa joie s'était transformé en colère. Il vira d'ailleurs son amant lui certifiant qu'il irait dormir dans le temple de la Balance pour cette nuit. Voir plus et un bélier, c'est têtu.

Non mais c'était quoi ces manières ? Amant ou pas, le respect n'était pas fait pour les chiens. Le Pope s'était renfrogné et n'avait cessé de s'observer devant un miroir pour le reste de la soirée. D'où est-ce qu'il était gros ? Non vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

Quant à Dohko, la nuit porte conseille comme on dit.

* * *

**The end !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans le petit encadré prévu à cet effet. C:**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Président ou rien

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Je sais ce que vous pensez. On est pas dimanche et pourtant il y a un chapitre mais il m'est impossible de poster demain, donc je préfère publier aujourd'hui que lundi. **

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et même de prendre le temps de lire.**

**RaR :**

**Bidultruc :**** Merci pour ta review. C:  
****Tu as raison mais bon, Dohko n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui mâche ses mots. XD En espérant que ces petites histoires continuent à te plaire. **

**PanAries :**** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. :)  
****Je pense que le mot handicapé est encore faible lorsqu'il s'agit de ces deux là. XD  
****Ah mais c'est très bon les Pepitos !**

**Voilà, voilà, enjoy !**

* * *

**Président ou rien**

DeathMask, Milo, Aiolia et Kanon, lors d'un grand moment d'ennui, c'étaient entrepris de jouer au Président. Milo ayant perdu se retrouva nommé "trou du cul" pour son plus grand malheur. Bien sûr, DeathMask l'avait clamé haut et fort ne sachant pas que Kiki était derrière une des colonnes et les observait. L'enfant, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris le but du jeu, avait pris cela à la rigolade et c'était enquis de répéter ce surnom à Milo.

Le Scorpion déjà blessé dans sa fierté, se vit une deuxième fois rabaissé, et par un gosse de huit ans en plus. Le chevalier d'or c'était donc lancé dans une course poursuite contre le rouquin afin de lui apprendre le respect. Le petit Atlante, sachant pertinemment que son maître se trouvait au treizième temple, avait dans un semblant de survie couru là-bas. C'est donc sans grande discrétion qu'il déboula dans le bureau de Shion en hurlant de sa voix aiguë.

\- Maître ! Papy Shion ! Au secours !

Quelques secondes après, ce fut un Milo survolté qui entra à son tour. Le Pope se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré.

\- Allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- Il m'a insulté ! Se défendit le Scorpion.

\- Ouais bah 'façon, c'est vrai que t'es qu'un trou du cul, na !

Les deux énergumènes étaient repartis de plus belle laissant derrière eux un Shion quelque peu agacé. Mu, quant à lui, semblait plus marqué par le fait que son apprenti dise des grossièretés que par la dispute en elle-même. Shion, la tête entre ses mains, se demandait vraiment s'il devait gérer des chevaliers ou bien des enfants.

Il allait méditer là-dessus.

* * *

**Vouala, c'est tout pour cette semaine. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review. ^^**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Neige ou pas ?

**Hey !**

**Encore un drabble en avance puisque que je m'absente quelques jours mais bon, ça ne doit pas vous déranger. XD**

**Je tiens à préciser que le thème de ce drabble est une idée de Florea que je remercie. :)**

**Je vais me répéter mais merci pour vos reviews, vraiment !**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Merci pour ta review. :3  
****Disons que c'est un jeu utile quand on s'ennuie vraiment. xD  
****Pauvre Milo, ce surnom va le suivre partout maintenant. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. C:**

* * *

**Neige ou pas ?**

Cela faisait depuis le début de la journée que Kanon boudait. L'hiver avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez et tout le Sanctuaire était maintenant recouvert d'un manteau blanc pour son plus grand malheur. Le grec ne supportait pas le froid, lui qui était habitué aux fortes chaleurs se retrouvait totalement déboussolé. Et puis, il n'aimait pas la neige, il aurait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser. De plus, elle gênait l'accès aux autres temples et rendait les escaliers glissants.

Une solution radicale s'imposait donc et le Gémeaux s'était dévoué pour exécuter cette tâche.

Armé de son sceau, Kanon déversa son contenu sur les escaliers à l'entrée de la troisième maison. Un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la neige fondre sous le contact de l'eau chaude. Finalement atteint par le fléau de la flemme, il abandonna bien vite son idée d'exterminer la poudreuse et rentra pour au final ne rien faire comme à son habitude.

Bien entendu, le grec avait totalement omis le fait que l'eau allait geler au vu de la température plus que négative. Sans grande surprise, les marches du temple des Gémeaux étaient maintenant devenues semblables à une patinoire.

Shion, qui revenait du premier temple, avait d'ailleurs failli se rétamer et finir les quatre fers en l'air. Lui qui pensait que l'ex-Marina avait eu la bonne idée de déneiger correctement, et bien il s'était encore fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Au passage, le Pope avait entreprit de sermonner Kanon et de bien le renseigner sur le fait qu'il avait failli tomber afin qu'il ne recommence plus.

Ce dernier, qui avait visiblement enregistré l'information, attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la troisième maison avec un appareil photo. Bah oui, ça serait dommage qu'il manque Saga en train de se ramasser.

En fait, la neige avait du bon.

* * *

**Je pense sûrement refaire d'autres drabbles en rapport avec la neige par la suite. Il y a tellement de possibilités sans forcement tomber dans le classique que ça serait dommage de ne pas les exploiter. x)**

**N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit cadre juste en dessous et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! ^^**


	9. Spécial Halloween

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, en effet Halloween est enfin là et je vous offre donc un drabble tout beau, tout neuf pour cette occasion et encore en avance (bande de veinards !) C: **

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews !**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Shion se méfiera plus de lui la prochaine fois. En tout cas oui, une bonne paire a dû se ramasser suite à cela. XD  
****Merci pour ta review. :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Spécial Halloween**

Cela faisait bien une bonne demie heure que Shion s'observait devant le miroir. Son regard ne quitta pas le tas de maquillage qui était étalé sur son visage. On aurait dit un clown enfin, c'était ce en quoi il était censé être déguisé en fait. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween et les chevaliers, étant restés de grands enfants, avaient décidés de le fêter. Et même lui pour le coup n'y avait pas échappé.

Tout avait commencé avec Dohko qui était venu le voir pour lui proposer d'y participer et bien entendu, le Pope avait refusé. Il n'était plus un enfant après tout. Mais c'était sans compter sur son amant qui était revenu avec Aldebaran afin que ce dernier tienne l'Atlante pendant que le chinois le maquillait. Et vu la carrure du Taureau, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier n'avait rien pu faire.

Bien entendu, Shion aurait pu se débarrasser du superflu occupant son visage mais la mine de chien battu de Dohko l'en avait dissuadé. Le fourbe ! Il l'avait pris par les sentiments. Et puis, il avait entendu que même Camus et Shaka y participaient. Bon, on avait dû leur forcer la main mais tout de même, il allait faire un effort. Et un gros même.

Se décidant finalement à sortir pour aller voir si tous se passait bien, le Pope dût passer par le temple des Poissons. Pour l'instant rien d'anormal, sauf que Shion avait omis le fait qu'Aphrodite avait peur des clowns. Et son attirail de clown tueur n'allait rien arranger. Il s'en rappela d'ailleurs à la mine décomposée du Suédois lorsque ce dernier avait aperçu Shion et ainsi que par le cri strident qu'il poussa. De quoi éclater les tympans au passage.

Mais c'était sans compter sur DeathMask qui avait entendu le cri d'horreur de son Poisson et était venu comme un bourrin assommer le dit clown. Par la suite, Shion s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre avec un sachet de glace sur la tête et une belle bosse en prime. Dohko, quant à lui, ne cessait de jeter un regard meurtrier au Cancer. Aphrodite de son côté, ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter de s'excuser auprès de son supérieur.

Dans son coin, Shion baragouinait tout seul. Oui, il allait prendre des mesures concernant les fêtes. Et des radicales même.

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue que les événements des clowns en ce moment m'ont un peu inspiré et puis je voyais bien Aphrodite en avoir peur. xD**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à remplir le petite encadré. C:**

**À ****la prochaine !**


	10. Suite spécial halloween

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Halloween m'ayant inspiré, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite suite au drabble précédent. Il est également un petit peu plus long que les autres, mais bon, ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire je pense. C:**

**Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! (Je me répète vraiment à force.)**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Ah mais carrément. XD Et le pire, c'est que ça prend une ampleur incroyable.  
****Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, m'enfin Shion s'en souviendra.  
****Encore merci ! :3**

**Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

**Suite spécial halloween**

Nous étions le lendemain d'Halloween et pas un seuls bruits au Sanctuaire. Étrange, vraiment étrange. Non en fait en y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait normal. La fête de la veille au soir avait dû achever les chevaliers un par un.

Shion, qui s'était remis de son coup à la tête, tenait à mettre les choses au clair concernant les événements de la veille. Outre l'histoire du clown tueur, le fait qu'ils aient emprunté une salle du treizième temple sans demander l'autorisation et pour en plus, y faire le chantier toute la nuit n'avait guère plu au Pope.

Shion, bien décidé à se faire respecter, ouvra la porte de la dite pièce sans ménagement. Comme il s'y attendait, l'Atlante vit les chevaliers à l'état de loques étalés un peu partout dans la salle autour d'un bordel monstre. Il nota également que certains chevaliers n'étaient pas présents et avaient su rester sobre.

Le Pope, tout en évitant les objets divers et variés éparpillés partout sur le sol, s'avança et tapa activement dans ses mains.

\- Allez debout ! Vous avez voulu faire la fête toute la nuit, maintenant vous assumez !

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier n'eut pour réponse que des grognements de mécontentement. Comprenant bien que cela n'allait pas suffire pour les faire bouger, l'Atlante se décida à passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Je veux que vous me remettiez cette pièce dans l'état qu'elle était avant sinon, ce sera corvée nettoyage pour tout le monde pendant une semaine. Et débrouillez-vous pour tenir tout seuls sur vos jambes comme des grands.

La remarque eu son effet puisque certaines têtes s'étaient relevées au mot "corvée". Fier de lui, Shion repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Bien entendu, il tenait à faire une petite inspection connaissant très bien les chevaliers d'Athéna et leur façon quelque peu spéciale de ranger.

Et ce fut quelques minutes après seulement qu'il revint et fut surpris de constater la propreté de la pièce. Shion plissa ses yeux. C'était trop beau, trop beau pour être vrai d'ailleurs. Le Pope pensa d'abord que tout avait été envoyé dans une autre dimension mais vu l'état des Gémeaux, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Scrutant la pièce de fond en comble à la recherche du moindre indice, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une petite porte.

\- Ne me dites pas que...

Ouvrant délicatement la dite porte, le Pope entendit un fracas et la referma presque aussitôt. Manque de bol, certains objets bloquaient la porte et ce fut impossible de la fermer entièrement. De plus, si Shion se décalait malencontreusement, il se prendrait tout le contenu sur la tête. L'Atlante se vit donc obligé de rester appuyé contre le placard. Il avait bien sa télékinésie mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à avoir un mal de crâne en prime. Sa tête avait déjà assez pris.

Shion pesta tout seul en cherchant toutes les punitions qu'il pourrait infliger à ces imbéciles. Et il avait le temps. Mais le pire, c'est que même si les chevaliers n'avaient pas toute leur tête, ils étaient parfaitement conscients de leur bêtise et étaient partit afin d'éviter de se faire passer un savon, les fourbes.

Mais sûrement que quelqu'un passerait par là et apercevrait le pauvre Pope. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Shion espérait.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà.**

**N'hésitez pas à faire vos dons pour ce cher Pope en remplissant l'encadré juste en dessous et merci d'avoir lu !**


	11. Tâche ménagère

**Hello la compagnie !**

**Encore un nouveau drabble pour vous comme chaque dimanche. J'ai bien cru ne jamais trouver d'idée sur le personnage d'aujourd'hui mais bon, ne jamais dire jamais. xD**

**Je vais encore radoter mais merci infiniment pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

**Tâche ménagère**

DeathMask pestait dans son coin tout en récurant les marches du treizième temple. Comment il s'était retrouvé ici ? Très simple, le Cancer s'était une fois de plus éclaté à dessiner sur la statue de Shura ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver ce dernier une fois de plus. Face à cette énième dispute entre le crabe du quatrième et la chèvre du dixième, Shion avait sanctionné l'Italien dans le but de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter. Peine perdue dirons nous.

DeathMask se leva brusquement, un air mauvais collé sur la figure, et se retint de balancer le seau et l'éponge qu'il tenait contre l'édifice. Essayant de rester calme, le Cancer ouvrit la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve et déposa son attirail sans prendre la peine de ranger.

Cela avait eu des répercutions puisque lorsque Shaka était entré afin de voir ce que le Pope lui voulait, il tapa malencontreusement dans le dit seau qui se déversa un peu partout dans le hall. Et il faut dire que de l'eau avec du savon sur du carrelage, ce n'était pas la meilleure option. La Vierge tenta d'ailleurs de nettoyer afin que cet incident passe inaperçu mais ce fut sans compter sur Shion qui avait été attiré par le bruit et avait vu les dégâts causés.

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier cru voir rouge. L'Atlante avait d'abord pris le blond comme victime lui certifiant de ne plus marcher les yeux fermés afin d'éviter les bourdes de ce genre avant de sortir pour chercher le Cancer. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre de sa part, ce dernier avait filé à l'anglaise tout en bâclant sa tâche en prime. Et quand Shion rentra, il s'aperçut que le sixième gardien s'était éclipsé à son tour. L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier soupira, il allait devoir se taper le nettoyage à leur place.

La journée promettait d'être longue, très longue.

* * *

**J'avoue avoir ri toute seule en imaginant cette scène, ça ne va vraiment plus dans ma tête. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot et merci d'avoir lu. ^^**

**À la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	12. Matinée pénible

**Heya !**

**Voici donc le douzième drabble de ce recueil, en espérant que cela continue de vous plaire. ^^**

**Comme chaque semaine, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vraiment !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. C:**

* * *

**Matinée pénible**

Le Sanctuaire, bureau du Pope, huit heures du matin.

\- C'est moi qui aura la télé aujourd'hui. J'en ai marre que tu joues à tes jeux stupides toute la journée.

\- Va te faire, elle est à moi ! Tu comprends ? À moi !

\- Kanon, tu me saoules sérieusement.

\- Toi de même.

Shion, assit à son bureau en pauvre spectateur, se massa l'arrête du nez. Alors récapitulons, deux imbéciles étaient actuellement devant lui en train de se disputer pour une raison dont il ignorait la source. De plus, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Agacé, le Pope prit finalement la parole.

\- Dites donc, je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Non parce que sinon, je peux m'en aller.

\- Attends Shion ! C'est une affaire cruciale à régler.

L'Atlante poussa un énorme soupir d'exaspération. Si ils étaient venus pour se disputer dans son bureau et bien ils auraient dû rester chez eux après tout. Commençant à sentir la migraine arriver, Shion essaya une énième tentative pour arrêter ce bruit insupportable.

\- Bon, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, oui ou non ?

Oui ou merde aurait mieux convenu.

\- Je veux que cette triple buse dégage de mon temple. J'ai l'impression de devoir gérer un gosse de trois ans en permanence !

\- J'veux aller vivre aux Enfers avec Rhada. Et j't'emmerde Saga !

\- Oh mais il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche mon cher.

Shion les regarda d'un air désespéré. Non mais ça allait bientôt se terminer oui ? Et avait-il bien entendu ? Vivre aux Enfers, et puis quoi encore. Comme si il allait laisser un chevalier d'Athéna avec ces barbares. Sentant les regards pesants sur lui, le Pope se décida à fournir une réponse.

\- C'est non.

Catégorique, clair et indiscutable. Enfin, à peu de choses près.

\- Allez Shion ! Sois sympa pour une fois.

Et ce fut le commentaire de trop. Pourtant, l'Atlante se força à rester calme et leur offrit un sourire qui se valait trop généreux au goût des deux Gémeaux.

\- Vous savez, si vous continuez à me faire perdre mon temps inutilement avec vos âneries, je peux très bien le rattraper en vous collant ensemble toute la journée pour effectuer des tâches diverses et variées. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Bizarrement, cette remarque avait suffit pour faire disparaître les deux chevaliers. Shion venait de trouver son arme fatale, le chantage.

* * *

**J'ai l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure des semaines, les drabbles sont de plus en plus long. M'enfin, c'est peut-être qu'une impression. XD**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. ^^**

**Bye !**


	13. Questions en suspens

**Hello !**

**Nous sommes le 30 novembre et si on regarde bien, il s'agit de l'anniversaire d'Aioros. Je n'avais donc pas d'autres choix que de l'intégrer dans le drabble d'aujourd'hui. C:**

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. ^^**

**RaR :**

**Leia26 :**** Merci pour ta review. ^^ En espérant que ces petits écrits continuent à te plaire.**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! (:**

* * *

**Questions en suspens **

Kiki, assit sur les marches du Sanctuaire, se triturait l'esprit. L'enfant semblait quelque peu préoccupé mais ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette idée qui lui encombrait l'esprit. Pris dans un dilemme, il ne parvenait pas à se fournir de réponse lui-même. Il en aurait bien parlé à son maître si ce dernier n'était pas occupé à réparer des armures. Par coup de chance, Aioros était passé par là et s'était enquis de savoir ce n'allait pas chez le rouquin. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû d'ailleurs.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe Kiki ?

Le petit Atlante releva le nez et se décida finalement à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Pourquoi on doit protéger Athéna ?

\- Et bien parce qu'il s'agit de la déesse de la guerre en qui nous croyons tous.

\- Bah si c'est la déesse de la guerre, pourquoi elle se défend pas toute seule ?

Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Visiblement, Mu n'avait pas tout expliqué à son jeune disciple. Et c'était sans compter sur le jeune garçon qui ne cessait de faire pleuvoir les questions auxquelles le malheureux chevalier ne trouvait pas de réponse. Quelques instants plus tard et un effort de recherche intense, le grec trouva finalement la solution à son problème.

Et ce fut ainsi que Kiki se retrouva dans le bureau de Shion qui n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de l'assiéger de questions en tout genre, ayant même dérivé de sujet entre deux. Le Pope soupira et posa son stylo sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer son travail. L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier se devait de répondre à toutes les questions du type "pourquoi il y a une odeur bizarre dans le quatrième temple ?" et autres idées farfelues d'enfant de huit ans.

Shion s'entassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil et pria pour que le temps passe plus vite. Après tout, ce n'était pas son apprenti, alors pourquoi devait-il se taper cette tâche ingrate ? Il était vraiment trop gentil, beaucoup trop.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. ^^**

**À ****dimanche prochain ! C:**


	14. Question de goûts

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le quatorzième drabble de ce recueil rien que pour vous. C:**

**Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. ^^**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Pauvre Kiki, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute en plus. XD Et puis, je pense que Mu n'apprécierait pas l'idée. XD**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Question de goûts**

Planté devant le treizième temple, DeathMask contemplait son œuvre d'art. Sur le coup, il pouvait remercier Aphrodite qui lui avait fait remarquer que le dernier temple était trop terne. Il fallait donc remédier à cela et comme le Cancer considérait sa maison comme la plus stylée, il avait décidé de s'en charger lui-même.

Scrutant la façade, l'italien n'y trouvait rien à redire. C'était coloré, bien dessiné, non vraiment aucuns défauts. Quoi que, peut-être manquait-il un peu de rouge ? Non, ça fera trop chargé après. Dernière étape, montrer le tout à Shion.

\- Hey le vieux, viens voir cinq minutes !

Shion, en train de tamponner d'innombrables papiers, tilta sur le merveilleux surnom qui lui était adressé mais se retint finalement d'apprendre à cet imbécile le respect. Après tout, l'Atlante n'avait que deux cent ans passés, rien d'énorme. Finalement, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier se décida à descendre, craignant le pire comme à chaque fois. Le Pope se planta à son tour devant l'édifice avant de se décomposer à petit feu.

\- DeathMask, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Bah, j'ai rénové l'extérieur du temple. Ça t'plaît pas ?

Shion, sentant une vague de rage monter en lui, tenta de se contrôler du mieux qu'il put.

\- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de taguer des macchabées et tu aurais pu, au passage, te passer des détails. Et puis, tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout nettoyer avant que je m'énerve ! Le Sanctuaire n'est pas une galerie d'art !

Et c'est ainsi que le Pope retourna dans son bureau avec une belle migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. DeathMask observa Shion haineux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vit plus. Le quatrième gardien pesta mais s'en ficha presque aussitôt. C'est vrai, il était sûr que Milo et Aiolia voudrait bien refaire l'extérieur de leur temple.

* * *

**Et voilà, déjà la fin. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. C:**

**Bye ! ~**


	15. Proposition contestable

**Heya !**

**Vous avez de la chance d'avoir le drabble aujourd'hui car hier, je m'étais enfin décidée à regarder Legend of Sanctuary et pour tout vous dire, j'ai failli défaillir sur place et ne pas réussir à écrire le drabble suite à cela. M'enfin, j'exagère un peu les choses mais je ne suis pas prête de digérer ce film. x)**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews. ^^**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Peut-être qu'un jour, ses œuvres seront affichées dans un musée, qui sait. Je pense que Shion va devoir ressortir son attirail de ménage. XD  
****Non vraiment, deux cents ans ce n'est pas si vieux que ça. *sors*  
****En tout cas, merci pour ta review. ^^**

**No pseudo :**** Merci pour ta review. :3  
****Saga aura de la compagnie si Shion l'accompagne et au vue des événements passés, ça risque de promettre. XD  
****En espérant que ces textes continuent de te faire rire. C:**

**Et bien, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Proposition contestable**

Shion parcourait le Sanctuaire de fond en comble à la recherche d'une certaine personne qui lui était trop familière à son goût. Un imbécile plus précisément qu'il avait souvent l'occasion de rencontrer pour des choses diverses et variées. Et jamais pour rien de bien en fait. Mais la limite du raisonnable avait été poussée trop loin. Le Pope s'était retenu d'encastrer dans le mur cette dite personne qui demeurait sans surprise introuvable.

Semblant finalement repérer sa cible, Shion s'avança rageusement en direction de sa pauvre victime. Ça allait jaser, foi de grand Pope.

\- Kanon ! Viens par ici, tu as quelques explications à me fournir !

\- C'est pas Kanon mais Saga.

Shion, totalement pris au dépourvu, fut alors coupé dans son élan. L'Atlante plissa ses points de vie l'espace d'un instant. Mince, il les confondait toujours à part quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre bien évidemment. N'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête pour une chose aussi futile, le Pope se ravisa.

\- Au temps pour moi.

\- Pas grave.

Shion se décida, par logique, à descendre au troisième temple afin de trouver l'énergumène à poils bleus. Arrivé à destination, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier pensa y trouver Kanon comme ce dernier restait introuvable ailleurs. Le Pope aperçut en effet un des deux Gémeaux assis sur les marches en train de bricoler on ne sait quoi. Le malheureux chevalier fut de suite coupé par un Shion énervé.

\- Kanon, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de faire ça !

Saga le regarda visiblement peu étonné. Ce n'était pas la première fois et loin d'être la dernière que son frère faisait le coup d'échanger les rôles. Et après toutes ces nombreuses fois, Shion se faisait encore berner. Mais le plus dur restait de prouver à Shion par a+b qui était qui.

\- Ce n'est pas Kanon mais Saga.

\- Oh arrête ! J'ai déjà croisé Saga plus haut, pas de bol pour toi.

Le Gémeaux soupira, c'est qu'il était têtu le Pope. Digne d'un bélier.

Avant que l'Atlante ne puisse répondre, le Grec fit apparaître l'armure des Gémeaux pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. Fameux Pope qui compris qu'il avait été dupé depuis le début. Il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à trouver un moyen de les différencier. Et ce fut ainsi que Shion remonta une énième fois les escaliers à la poursuite du cadet. Kanon avait vraiment un don quand il s'agissait de faire tourner les gens en bourrique.

Mais pour le moment la priorité du Pope était de mettre la main sur cet abruti d'ex-Marina qui avait eu la bonne idée de dire à Athéna que des heures supplémentaires pour Shion ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et tout cela, pour qu'il puisse faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sans se faire sanctionner. Mais peut-être que quelques heures supplémentaires pour lui aussi ne lui ferait pas de mal ?

* * *

**C'est incroyable de constater le nombre d'écrits que l'on peut produire sur ces deux-là avant de finir sans idées. M'enfin, j'essayerai de me concentrer sur les personnages que j'ai vraiment peu utilisés jusqu'à présent. C:**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré juste en dessous. ^^**

**À ****dimanche prochain !**


	16. Disparition soudaine

**Hey !**

**Voilà, dimanche est arrivé, plus que quelques jours avant Noël et en attendant, un drabble tout beau, tout neuf et toujours aussi dépourvu d'intelligence. Comme toute les semaines en fait. xD **

**Je vais une fois de plus me répéter mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! :) Franchement, vous allez la connaître par cœur cette phrase à force. **

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Ah oui, ça serait une bonne idée. Et puis, le temps qu'il parvienne à effacer la marque, Shion aura peut-être appris à les différencier.  
****Je pense qu'il peut toujours attendre avant d'avoir une retraite. Il peut cependant essayer d'être en arrêt pendant quelques temps. xD **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disparition soudaine**

Shion était en pleine concentration, remplissant ses papiers pour ne pas changer, quand malencontreusement il passa sa main sur le dernier mot fraîchement écrit. Bien entendu, l'encre avait bavé ce qui avait produit une trace dont il se serait bien passé. Le Pope soupira, il aurait bien pris une nouvelle feuille pour tout recopier mais la quantité était trop importante et il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Mais fort heureusement, Dohko lui avait appris l'existence d'un effaceur et il fallait avouer que Shion avait trouvé cet objet fort utile. Notamment en cas de bourde comme ce fut le cas ici. Cherchant partout sur son bureau l'objet miracle, l'ancien chevalier d'or ne le trouva pas. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé l'avoir vu quelques instants plus tôt. Après tout, il avait peut-être rêvé.

Oubliant cette histoire, Shion voulut prendre de nouveau son stylo plume qu'il avait posé quelques minutes avant mais ne le trouva pas non plus. Le Pope, qui commençait dangereusement à s'énerver, retourna ses tas de paperasses et ses dossiers dans tout les sens avant de regarder sous son bureau et sous sa chaise pour voir s'il n'était pas tombé quelque part. À priori, il semblerait que non puisque l'Atlante ne mit pas la main dessus.

\- Par Athéna, les choses ne disparaissent pas comme par magie, bon sang.

Soudainement, cette phrase fit tilt dans sa tête et l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier sembla comprendre la situation. Peut-être que cela ne disparaissait pas comme par magie mais autrement, c'était fort probable.

Suite à cela, le Pope s'était retrouvé au premier temple où il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper avant. Shion chercha des yeux un certain garçon âgé de huit ans afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Lorsqu'il le vit, l'Atlante s'aperçut que l'enfant était sagement en train de dessiner dans son coin. Son hypothèse venait de s'effondrer mais elle restait tout de même encore plausible.

\- Mu !

Le Bélier en titre releva la tête de ses papiers à l'entente de cette voix qui lui était plus que familière.

\- Ah, bonjour maître.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mes affaires entre les mains ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je règle deux trois papiers et comme Kiki m'a emprunté mes stylos afin de dessiner, il fallait bien que j'en emprunte aussi.

Shion resta un moment silencieux. Non vraiment, les Atlantes avaient beau avoir des pouvoirs peu communs et forts pratiques ce n'était pas une raison pour les utiliser à tord et à travers. Mais comme il s'agissait de son cher disciple adoré, le Pope laissa passer l'affaire.

\- C'est bon, ça passe pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, viens me le demander directement, la télékinésie n'est pas un jeu !

Shion s'apprêtait à retourner au treizième temple lorsque qu'une question capitale lui traversa l'esprit. Comment allait-il faire pour continuer de remplir ses dossiers maintenant ?

* * *

**Je trouvais que je ne me servais pas assez de Mu et pourtant, j'adore ce personnage. Franchement, c'est une honte !**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à remplir le cadre juste en dessous. ^^**

**À ****bientôt ! C:**


	17. Objet du diable

**Heya !**

**Voici un drabble qui devait déjà être posté d'avant mais comme je change toujours mes plans, il n'arrive seulement qu'aujourd'hui.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. C:**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Objet du diable**

Dohko, fraîchement débarqué dans le treizième temple, s'affairait à traîner un étrange objet dont Shion n'approuvait pas totalement la présence. Au début, l'Atlante n'était pas censé le voir, mais le bruit qu'avait provoqué le chevalier de la Balance en l'amenant avait été tout sauf discret. Le Pope observa l'objet sous toutes ses coutures avant d'affirmer son mécontentement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un baby-foot ignare !

\- Merci je sais ce que c'est, mais je te demande ce que cela fait ici ?

L'Atlante eu pour réponse que n'étant pas en période de guerre, les chevaliers s'ennuyaient et qu'il se devait donc de trouver une solution à ce problème. Le chinois insista sur le fait qu'il avait remarqué qu'une bonne majorité des chevaliers appréciaient le football et que c'était ainsi que l'idée du baby-foot lui était venue à l'esprit. Bien entendu, soit disant qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans leur temple pour le mettre sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop petits et donc seul le treizième temple faisait l'affaire. Shion, qui commençait à n'en plus pouvoir d'entendre le monologue de son amant, se résigna mais sous une condition.

\- Très bien Dohko, mais je te préviens que si il y a le moindre incident, je te tiendrais pour responsable.

Bien entendu, la Balance avait bêtement acquiescé sans mesurer l'ampleur des futures conséquences. De plus, le baby-foot avait beaucoup de succès. Certains chevaliers étaient forts présents et passaient de bonnes heures sur cet objet du diable comme disait Shaka. Le trio infernal s'était même déplacé pour expérimenter la chose.

Le Capricorne et le Cancer n'avaient pas eu le choix et avaient dû se mettre à deux contre Aphrodite qui avait décidé de leur montrer ses talents en jouant tout seul contre eux. D'ailleurs, le chevalier d'or des Poissons ne tarda pas à regretter sa décision lorsqu'il vit ses deux amis prendre le dessus et le massacrer en explosant le nombre de but encaissés sous le regard réprobateur d'Aphrodite qui détestait perdre.

\- Vous m'énervez les gars !

\- Alors Aphro', on est mauvais joueur ?

Le Poisson, ne supportant pas la provocation, empoigna la balle avant de la jeter sur les deux chevaliers qui étaient plongés dans un fou rire. Shion, qui était en train de remplir un document important, sursauta et déchira sa feuille avec son stylo lorsque le projectile tapa contre sa porte. Le Pope prit soin d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il entendit les cris de rage d'Aphrodite. Lorsque ces derniers virent leur supérieur, ils se calmèrent immédiatement sauf DeathMask qui s'en foutait royalement. Les trois chevaliers le regardèrent pendant un moment attendant de voir quelle sanction ils allaient se prendre sur le coin du nez mais rien.

\- Allez-y, commença Shion, faîte autant de bruit que vous voulez. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Les trois autres se regardèrent pas sûrs d'avoir tout compris tandis ce que Shion retourna dans son bureau. Après tout, l'Atlante avait bien certifié que c'était Dohko qui prendrait en cas de désagrément, non ? Et puis, il fallait juste qu'il supporte ce boucan pendant encore quelques heures. Et le Pope espérait fortement que Seiya et sa bande ne viennent pas à leur tour.

* * *

**Voili, voilou c'est la fin ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. ^^**

**Passez de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et à dimanche prochain ! :3**


	18. Solution miracle

**Hey !**

**Voici un drabble que je trouve un peu plus froid que les précédents (je vous prierais de ne pas accuser Camus involontairement) même si j'ai essayé de le redresser à la fin. M'enfin, à vous de juger. **

**Je tiens à préciser que l'idée ne vient absolument pas de moi mais de Zexy D Heart que je remercie énormément. Tu m'as sorti d'une sacrée impasse concernant ce personnage. xD **

**Ce n'est pas parce que c'est 2015 que je changerai mes habitudes donc merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

**Solution miracle**

Il était vingt heures passées au Sanctuaire et Shion pouvait enfin se reposer. Le Pope venait de finir son travail de la journée trente minutes plus tôt et comptait à présent se détendre le plus possible. Parce qu'au fond, il le méritait quand même. Des tas de paperasse à remplir toute la journée, Athéna qui venait le voir de temps à autre pour des histoires sans intérêt, sans oublier les chevaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, c'était tout sauf reposant. Vraiment épuisant à la longue.

L'Atlante s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir qui grogna pour la forme. Shion rejeta la tête an arrière tout en l'appuyant sur le dossier et se détendit. Ses cheveux verts qui encadraient habituellement son visage se retrouvaient parsemés un peu partout autour de lui. Tout en se laissant aller, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier chercha une solution pour canaliser ses problèmes parce qu'au fond, il n'en pouvait plus. À la longue, il commençait à avoir du mal à gérer tout cela.

Son regard se posa sur une bouteille de Vodka qui traînait non loin de là. Le Pope l'observa longuement, peut-être que cela pourrait lui permettre d'oublier ces soucis ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Attrapant la bouteille et un verre dans la volée, Shion allait verser le liquide mais rien ne sortit. Bon sang, même les objets allaient s'y mettre maintenant ? Observant bien l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains, il se rendit compte qu'il était gelé.

L'Atlante ne tarda pas à comprendre et releva la tête. Il aperçut Camus qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui attendait l'autorisation pour rentrer, ce qu'il eut de suite d'ailleurs.

\- Grand Pope, ce n'est pas la solution.

La voix glaciale résonna sans ménagement et le concerné ne put qu'acquiescer même s'il n'appréciant guère que quelqu'un lui fasse la morale de la sorte. Le Verseau, ayant vu la contrariété de son supérieur décida de changer de sujet.

\- Je viens vous apporter le rapport de ma dernière mission.

Il accompagna ses paroles par les gestes et tendit un tas de papier à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier soupira violemment lorsqu'il réalisa le pavé à lire. Quant à Camus, il était prêt à sortir mais se retourna vers le Pope une dernière fois.

\- D'ailleurs, que je ne vous y reprenne plus, ai-je été clair ? J'en ai déjà assez de devoir gérer Milo mais si en plus je dois me mettre sur votre dos, je n'ai pas fini. Enfin, s'il le faut vraiment, je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Shion regarda le chevalier d'or partir et resta un long moment interdit. Non mais il avait rêvé ou Camus venait de lui donner un avertissement mais en plus, il l'avait comparé au cas du Scorpion ? L'Atlante, qui n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête à cette heure-ci de la journée, laissa couler cette histoire. Il allait tout simplement regarder la télé, oui c'était une bonne idée. Personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Enfin, théoriquement.

* * *

**Vous étiez prévenu, cet écrit était beaucoup moins drôle que les précédents.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu et si l'envie vous prends de laisser une review n'hésitez pas, elle sera la bienvenue. :3**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain ! **


	19. L'innocence de la jeunesse

**Hello !**

**Dimanche est enfin arrivé, il est donc de mon devoir de poster le drabble même si avec les événements récents, le rire n'est vraiment pas présent. **

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews. ^^**

**RaR :**

**Nectarine :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. ^^  
****Je suis contente de voir que ce texte t'ait plu. :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'innocence de la jeunesse **

Dans le bureau du Pope, l'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Shion, qui buvait le thé en présence de Mu, n'avait pas à se plaindre de la situation et ne trouvait rien à y redire. La compagnie de son disciple lui été vraiment favorable. Pas de hurlements, pas de violence gratuite, ni d'insultes en tout genre. Autant dire que la personnalité calme du jeune Bélier changeait énormément de celle des quelques énergumènes qui défilaient parfois dans son temple.  
Le Pope pouvait également avoir une conversation pour le moins intéressante et non pas uniquement régler des disputes du genre "c'est lui qui a commencé".

Tout semblait parfait jusqu'au moment où une petite tête rousse fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Shion invita le jeune garçon à les rejoindre cependant, Kiki n'osa pas entrer ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel. Mu fronça ses points de vie. Il était rare que son apprenti se comporte de la sorte, à part quand une énorme connerie digne du grand stratéguerre venait d'être faite. Le petit Atlante s'approcha finalement et osa tout de même parler.

\- Papy Shion, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

Shion craignait le pire mais se rassura bien vite lorsqu'il repensa à toutes les stupidités qu'on avaient pu lui demander durant sa longue vie. En face de lui, le garçon se dandinait sur place et cherchait comment formuler sa demande.

\- Vu que tu as deux cents ans passés, je voulais savoir si tu... Si tu faisais des teintures pour pas avoir les cheveux gris ?

Et voilà, Mu le savait qu'il y allait avoir une bêtise de faite ou de dite. Ce dernier se passa une main sur la figure en signe d'exaspération tandis que Shion analysait la question. Lorsque toutes les informations atteignirent son cerveau, le Pope s'entreprit de remettre les pendules à l'heure chez l'enfant qui se justifiait de toutes les manières possibles.

\- Mais c'est Milo et Kanon qui m'ont dit de te le demander !

Le Pope s'arrêta un instant et fixa Kiki qui ne semblait pas mentir pour une fois. D'ailleurs, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un trait et vit les deux concernés plongés dans un fou rire. Bientôt, l'expression mourir de rire allait vraiment prendre tout son sens mais Shion avait une fierté et une réputation à tenir.

L'Atlante leur exposa le fait que Saori voulait allait faire les soldes et qu'il lui fallait des chevaliers pour la protéger et bien entendu, ce fut le Scorpion accompagné du cadet des Gémeaux qui venaient d'être réquisitionnés à leur plus grand dam. Mais comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien, même si Shion savait que leur vengeance serait terrible.

* * *

**Et voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. ^^**

**Bye !**


	20. Vengeance

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Voici le drabble comme chaque dimanche, en sachant que celui-ci est une suite du précédent ****"l'innocence de la jeunesse"****où nous retrouvons Milo et Kanon qui n'en n'ont toujours pas fini. **

**Je vous dis un grand, que dis-je, un énorme merci ****pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

**Vengeance**

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, deux silhouettes avançaient avec lenteur vers l'immense édifice qu'était le treizième temple. Milo entra dans le palais du Pope tel un James Bond pas très discret suivit de près par Kanon qui l'était encore moins. Les deux chevaliers se faufilèrent le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs avant de se séparer comme ils l'avaient prévu depuis le début. Tandis que le Scorpion partit à gauche, le cadet des Gémeaux prit la direction opposé et s'engouffra dans les appartements privés du Pope. Bien entendu, Kanon avait prévu une excuse salement inventée à l'avance pour se justifier au cas où le supérieur serait présent. Par chance, Shion n'était visible nul part et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage du frère de Saga.

Le Grec se hâta de rejoindre son confrère tout en ricanant d'avance quant à leur idée de génie. Comme prévu, Kanon trouva Milo dans la cuisine, attendant patiemment le signal de son ami pour "lancer l'attaque".

\- C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Le Scorpion eut un rictus diabolique qui se peignit sur son visage avant que ce dernier n'empoigne la vanne d'eau chaude du robinet et de la tourner au maximum. Un cri de surprise venant des appartements de Shion retentit et les deux coupables, signe que leur mission était réussie, en profitèrent pour fuir tout en se marrant comme des imbéciles. Oh ils n'avaient pas fait cela par plaisir mais tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas approuvé que l'Atlante les envoient faire les soldes toute l'après-midi avec Saori. C'était un calvaire en soi.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon cher Shion !

Le Pope était d'ailleurs sortit, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore dégoulinants, pour fermer le fameux robinet. L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier pesta tout seul, ça se voyait que ce n'était pas eux qui payaient les factures d'eau ! D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il règle ce fâcheux problème maintenant que les chevaliers étaient au courant que les canalisations étaient reliées.

* * *

**Je compatis pour ce pauvre Shion, la même chose m'est arrivée récemment, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée. **

**Sinon, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et si l'envie vous prends de remplir la case review, n'hésitez pas. ^^**

**Bye ! **


	21. Le feu de l'action

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'avais déjà évoqué le fait que je réfléchirai à d'autres drabbles avec comme thème la neige, et bien chose dite, chose faite. C:**

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! :3**

* * *

**Le feu de l'action**

La neige ne cessait de tomber sur le Sanctuaire au plus grand bonheur de certains et au grand désespoir pour d'autres. On pouvait distinguer deux groupes, ceux qui restaient chez eux tout simplement parce qu'il faisait trop froid et les autres, qui profitaient de la poudreuse tant elle était rare. De plus, la neige semblait jouer sur l'âge mental de certains quand on les observait bien. Seiya s'éclatait à faire de la luge avec Kiki, Shun et Hyoga construisaient un bonhomme de neige, sans parler de Milo, Aiolia et Kanon qui s'amusaient à coller de la neige dans la face des autres. Il y avait d'autres chevaliers comme Mu, Camus, Aphrodite ou encore Aldebaran qui se contentaient de profiter de la brise glaciale.

Et dans tout ce beau monde, il y avait Ikki qui observait ses compères depuis les marches du temple de la Vierge. Le Phœnix soupira, on aurait dit une bande de grands enfants, même si c'était ce qu'ils étaient au final. Le chevalier de bronze observa son frère sans le quitter du regard. Non vraiment, il y avait des fois où il se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment de la même famille tous les deux. Il ne put d'ailleurs réprimer un soupire de désespoir lorsqu'il vit Seiya qui courait en hurlant contre le Scorpion, le Lion et le Gemini cadet sous prétexte qu'ils lui avaient mis le visage dans la neige.

Au fil du temps, la patience du Phœnix se dégradait dangereusement jusqu'à la fois de trop. Seiya, voulant se venger, avait attrapé de la neige pour la lancer sur un des trois chevaliers. Ces derniers s'étaient malheureusement rapprochés d'Ikki et s'étaient décalés en prime ce qui eut pour effet de faire atterrir la neige sur le frère de Shun. Bien entendu, le caractère explosif du Phœnix qui n'était pas dupé ne tarda pas à se révéler et il brûla inconsciemment les marches sur lesquelles il était assis. D'ailleurs, avec le froid, d'énormes fissures s'étaient produites avec le contact du chaud et la pierre, normalement grise, avait pris une teinte noirâtre.

Le sixième gardien ne tarda pas à sortir, écharpe remontant jusqu'en haut de son nez ne laissant visible que ses yeux, avant de constater les dégâts sur son temple. Malgré cette vision d'horreur, Shaka garda son calme légendaire avant de fixer les coupables des yeux. Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge était bien décidé à les faire rattraper leur bêtise au moins en les faisant nettoyer ses marches. Et lorsque Shion apprit qu'en plus de devoir réparer une partie des escaliers ce qui allait coûter une fortune, les rangs d'Athéna comptaient plusieurs malade à cause d'un travail forcé de la part de Shaka par une température plus que négative, il crut que son heure avait sonné.

Le Pope soupira tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Sérieusement, comment allait-il annoncer cette histoire à Athéna ?

* * *

**Promis, un jour j'arrêterai avec mes bêtises... Mais pas tout de suite en tout cas. xD**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à faire un don pour que l'auteure s'achète des nouveaux neurones. **

**Bye !**


	22. Interprétation musicale

**Hello !**

**Voici un nouveau drabble où pour une fois, il n'y a pas vraiment de perturbateurs. Enfin, indirectement dirons nous.**

**Comme toutes les semaines, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

**RaR :**

**Cally :**** Ne t'en fais pas, ce recueil n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter vu l'imposante liste d'idées qu'il me reste. xD En tout cas, je suis contente de voir qu'il te plaît. ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Interprétation musicale**

Après une rude journée, Shion jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Tout en s'engouffrant dans ses appartements privés, son regard glissa par réflexe vers la sono et les enceintes qui trônaient sur un petit meuble. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était revenue saine et sauve après un emprunt de la part de Shura. L'espagnol avait encore organisé une de ces soirées et la musique était indispensable. Shion avait longuement hésité avant de lui passer sachant très bien que cela finissait souvent par de la casse et des disputes avec le voisinage, lui engendrant du travail supplémentaire puisqu'il se devait de gérer les tensions par la suite.

C'était pour cette raison que l'Atlante n'aimait pas les nouvelles technologies, mais depuis que Dohko lui avait apporté cette merveilleuse invention, le Pope s'en servait pour faire disparaître son stress avec une bonne musique relaxante. Peu à peu, écouter de la musique était devenu un rituel.

Shion s'empressa d'ailleurs d'appuyer instinctivement sur le bouton power pour la mettre en route mais il regretta son geste presque immédiatement. Il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois. Non vraiment, il connaissait le Capricorne alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas vérifié cela avant ?

En effet, Shion sentit ses tympans vriller sous la musique particulièrement forte. Presque assez forte pour faire trembler les murs. Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que le dixième gardien avait visiblement oublié de remettre le CD de Shion et avait laissé le sien à la place. Et autant dire que le hard-rock n'était pas ce que le Pope préféré.

Shion pesta seul, maudissant le chevalier d'or au passage. Franchement, ce n'était pas malin. Maintenant, tout le Sanctuaire allait le prendre pour un anarchiste.

* * *

**L'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson et j'ai de suite pensé à ce cher Shion. **

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^**

**Bye ! C:**


	23. Prise de tête

**Heya !**

**Voici enfin le drabble posté un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ?**

**Je reprends mon habitude et je vous dis un énorme ****merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture à vous. C:**

* * *

**Prise de tête**

Shion, le menton posé sur les paumes de ses mains, observait son ancien disciple qui arborait un air boudeur depuis un petit moment déjà. Si le Pope avait bien tout suivi, Mu se serait disputé pour la énième fois avec Shaka pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Et ne voulant pas laisser son mouton broyer du noir tout seul dans son coin, Shion l'avait pris avec lui pour lui changer les idées.

Cela paraissait être une bonne option en soi si l'on exclut la Vierge. Parce que oui, le sixième gardien étant très possessif ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ait le monopole sur son amant. Il fallait également prendre en compte le fait que le blond n'avait pas totalement saisie l'intégralité de la situation.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Shion, prétextant que ce dernier ne tolérait pas qu'ils se fréquentent avec Mu que le Pope comprit. De son côté, le premier gardien avait été amusé par ce quiproquo et n'avait en aucun cas tenté d'expliquer la situation à Shaka malgré le regard suppliant de son maître. Maître qui ne voulait pas se taper le monologue moralisateur du chevalier de la Vierge dont le seul but était de récupérer le Bélier.

Shion décida de prendre sur lui. La fin d'après-midi allait être longue, très longue. Mais le pire, c'était que d'autres allaient faire les imbéciles le temps que le Pope était occupé, et autant dire que c'était une autre paire de manches.

\- Par Athéna, ça ne cessera donc jamais...

* * *

**Je tiens à vous préciser que pour moi, Mu va avec Shaka et que s'il faut en caser un des deux avec quelqu'un dans les drabbles, ce sera ainsi. xD Même si j'apprécie tout de même les autres pairings.**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. ^^**

**Bye !**


	24. Affaire réglée

**Hello !**

**Ce drabble est la suite de celui intitulé ****"****le feu de l'action****"**** où je m'étais arrêtée en mettant en avant le fait que Shion ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Athéna. Et bien, c'est chose faite pour vous aujourd'hui !**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. C:**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Affaire réglée**

Shion, agenouillé devant Athéna, se sentait anxieux depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'autel sacré de sa déesse. Ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer était quelque chose d'absolument pas sérieux et il aurait fort parié que la jeune femme allait mal recevoir l'information. Alors le Pope hésitait. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? Sentant bien que la déité s'impatientait, Shion se jeta à l'eau.

\- Ma présence ici témoigne le fait que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous faire part.

L'Atlante s'arrêta un instant plutôt hésitant avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Lors d'un fâcheux malentendu avec Shaka et d'autres événements totalement absurdes, la plupart de vos chevaliers sont tombés malades à cause du climat glacial et de la neige.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Le ton avait augmenté d'un cran et le Pope se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. L'Atlante avait bien senti que la nouvelle ne passerait pas comme une lettre à la poste et il ne s'était pas trompé pour le coup.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue plus tôt ?

La demoiselle n'eut pour réponse qu'un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant au fil que les minutes s'égrenaient. Un silence bien vite rompu au passage.

\- Je me répète, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mise au courant plus tôt qu'il y a de la neige dehors ?

Shion releva brusquement la tête observa la déesse avec des yeux de merlan frit. Était-ce réellement la raison de son emportement soudain ? Le Pope resta un moment interdit ne sachant plus quoi répondre ni comment réagir.

Bon sang, était-elle réellement indifférente aux événements au point d'ignorer le temps qu'il faisait dehors ?

* * *

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne sais absolument pas si il y aura un drabble la semaine prochaine. En tout cas, j'essayerai au maximum de poster.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire. :)**

**Bye !**


	25. Sage comme une image

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier, mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps. ^^**

**Et autant vous prévenir que le drabble d'aujourd'hui ne casse pas des briques. Il m'est venu suite à un délire partit d'un coup dans une conversation skype. XD **

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture C:**

* * *

**Sage comme une image**

Le lundi matin n'était apprécié de personne au Sanctuaire et pour cause, il s'agissait de la réunion de la semaine. Les chevaliers d'or rechignaient à s'y rendre sous prétexte qu'il fallait se lever tôt ou encore qu'ils perdaient une heure de leur vie inutilement chaque semaines. Et autant préciser que Shion n'était pas plus enjoué qu'eux. Le Pope se devait de parler une heure sans relâche et devait gérer douze énergumènes plus improbables les uns que les autres. Et qu'elle ne fut pas son désespoir lorsqu'il vit que Kanon avait décidé d'y assister.

Théoriquement, le cadet des Gémeaux n'était pas censé être présent mais un ordre venant d'Athéna avait tout chamboulé. À la surprise générale, Kanon se comportait admirablement bien et autant dire que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. La réunion s'était passée sans interruptions et Shion se devait finalement de poser cette question qu'il détestait tant. Oh oui, il l'a détestait parce qu'à chaque fois c'était le même résultat. Soit Camus prenait la parole pendant de longues minutes, soit une imbécillité lui arrivait au coin de la figure.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a une question ou une suggestion ?

Une main se leva et le Pope cru défaillir.

\- Dis Shion, est-ce que tu connais le con qui dit non ?

\- Kanon...

L'Atlante soupira violemment pendant que des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Le supérieur allait tenter de reposer sa question mais il fut coupé dans son élan de parole.

\- Alors, tu connais ou pas ?

\- Non !

Shion se rendit compte trop tard de sa bourde et se contenta de fermer les yeux un instant tout en soupirant. Sa réponse était sortit dans un élan de rage et il n'avait pas calculé la suite des événements.

\- Ahah, tu l'as dit !

Le Pope se laissa tomber sur une chaise tout en songea que des vacances lui feraient le plus grand bien. Oui, il allait en parler à Athéna.

* * *

**Je pense qu'il y aura une suite à ce drabble, enfin je verrai bien le moment venu. **

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! :3**


	26. Retour en enfance

**Heya !**

**Malheureusement pas de suite au dernier drabble pour aujourd'hui mais j'y réfléchis, ne vous en faîtes pas. ;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Retour en enfance**

Le soleil tapait fortement sur le Sanctuaire, réchauffant l'atmosphère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Shion avait d'ailleurs laissé la fenêtre de son bureau ouverte et comptait bien profiter de ce temps radieux. Bien calé dans son fauteuil en cuir, le Pope continuait sans cesse de remplir ses dossiers accompagnés par le chant des oiseaux dont il ne se lassait pas. L'Atlante se laissa aller un instant et ferma les yeux savourant cette mélodie de la nature qui lui était fort plaisante. Enfin, jusqu'au moment ou un bruit parasite fit irruption.

\- Albaaaatooor ! Albaaaatooor !

Shion se redressa brusquement et tenta de deviner la voix du malotru qui venait faire son bazar devant son bureau.

\- Du fond de la nuit d'oooooor !

Le Pope soupira bruyamment avant d'essayer de pivoter de façon à avoir une vue sur l'extérieur, mais en vain. Le supérieur pensa tout d'abord qu'il était préférable de laisser couler parce qu'après tout, il allait arrêter au bout d'un moment non ?

\- Albaaaatooor ! Albaaaatooor ! De bâbord à triboooord !

Rectification, il allait arrêter ce massacre sur le champs. Même une craie grinçant sur un tableau était plus plaisant à entendre.

\- Tu veeeilles suuur la ga...

\- Non mais Milo, enfin !

Le jeune Grec se retourna vers son supérieur, tout sourire, tout en faisant le fameux geste caractéristique d'Albator. À croire qu'il prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Le Scorpion était allé jusqu'à enfiler le costume et à reproduire la cicatrice ce qui laissa Shion stupéfait. Il devait l'avouer, cela lui allait plutôt bien, mais tout de même.

D'ailleurs, pour toutes explications, Shion n'eut qu'un "j'ai perdu un pari avec Kanon". Le second d'Athéna, lorsqu'il s'était risqué à demander pourquoi choisir un lieu près de son bureau pour chanter, Milo lui répondit que cela faisait partit du contrat imposé par Kanon. Shion se mit à maudire pour la énième fois dans sa vie le Gémeau cadet, un jour il lui rendrait la pareille. L'Atlante fut d'ailleurs extirpé de ses pensées lorsque Milo reprit son numéro.

\- Arcadia, ashin ! *

Le Pope poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de refermer sa fenêtre à contre cœur. Par Athéna, quand aura-t-il vraiment la paix ?

* * *

*** Célèbre phrase d'Albator signifiant "Arcadia, décollage !"**

**Bref, tout comme ce cher Milo, je suis retournée en enfance en regardant l'intégrale de la série. D'ailleurs, les paroles sont celles du générique français de la série de 78 comme celles de 84 ne collaient pas. **

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! C:**


	27. Nouvelles

**Hello !**

**Finalement, voici la suite du drabble ****"sage comme une image"****qui était censé arriver la semaine dernière.**

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Nouvelles**

Shion, affalé au fond d'un transat, ne faisait rien pour une fois et comptait bien continuer sur cette lancée. Athéna lui avait gracieusement offert quelques vacances loin de son train-train quotidien et l'occasion se faisant extrêmement rare, le Pope avait décidé d'en profiter jusqu'au bout. Alors l'Atlante se prélassait au soleil, tout en faisant attention à ne pas virer au rouge, avant de se rappeler qu'une lettre lui avait été remise le matin même et qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte.

Shion scruta fermement l'enveloppe avant de soupirer. Il s'agissait de l'écriture de la Balance et nul doute qu'au vue des occupants du Sanctuaire, quelque chose de grave était arrivé en son absence. Shion observa longuement la lettre avant de se décider à l'ouvrir avec méfiance, sentant bien que ses vacances allaient se terminer à cet instant précis.

OoO

Un petit coucou du Sanctuaire !

J'espère que tes vacances se passe bien et que tu en profites à fond. Ici, le temps est radieux et l'ambiance générale n'a pas changé. Surtout ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien si tu exclus l'énorme fuite causée par Milo dans ton temple, l'invasion de roses d'Aphrodite, ainsi qu'une porte fracassée par Seiya on ne sait comment. D'ailleurs, j'ai renversé la pile de papiers sur ton bureau mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai à peu près tout remis en ordre.

Sur ce, passe de bonnes vacances !

Ton Dohko adoré !

OoO

Shion plissa légèrement la carte avant de trembler involontairement en pensant à dans quel état il allait retrouver le Sanctuaire. Bien sûr, il pouvait compter sur quelques éléments comme Mu, Aldebaran ou encore Camus mais quand bien même, cela ne le rassurait guère au vu de ce qu'il venait de lire.

Le Pope s'affala de nouveau dans son transat avant de soupirer comme jamais. Tout compte fait, il devrait peut-être emménager ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

**Et voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et rendez-vous dimanche prochain. C:**


	28. Retour au bercail

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans un nouveau numéro d'embêter le Pope pour les nuls... *sors***

**Plus sérieusement, je suis vachement inspirée par les vacances de ce cher Shion au point d'en refaire une suite. M'enfin, il s'agira de la dernière selon moi.**

**Sinon, un grand merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture. C:**

* * *

**Retour au bercail**

Et voilà, il était de retour, ses pieds venaient de fouler cette terre qu'il connaissait si bien qu'était la Grèce. Il avança délicatement peu sûr de lui, les mains légèrement tremblotantes et il se planta devant l'escalier menant au premier temple. Shion soupira fortement, jamais il n'aurait cru que le retour à la réalité aurait été si dur et si pénible. À croire que le Pope allait faire une dépression dans la minute qui suivait s'il ne s'enfuyait pas.

Difficilement, l'Atlante se décida à gravir les escaliers d'un pas qui se voulait prudent et nonchalant. Cependant, la vue de la première maison zodiacale lui avait adoucit le visage, faisant revenir son sourire. Après tout, ce temple était comme le sien. Ou alors, était-ce juste un prétexte pour retarder l'inévitable ? Le supérieur fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'un cri de détresse, selon lui, vint lui agresser les tympans.

\- Shiooon !

Le Pope soupira longuement, très longuement allant presque jusqu'à expulser tout l'air contenue dans ses poumons. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu les voix d'Aiolia et Milo. Il ne manquait plus que Kanon tiens ! D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, ce dernier était arrivé en même temps que Mu. Le Pope lança au passage un regard interrogateur à son ancien disciple qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

\- Allons bon, que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Camus ! Il a reprit les directives du Sanctuaire en ton absence ! C'est pire que de la torture !

Et le Pope se mit à sourire malicieusement. Connaissant Camus, la situation avait dû être très vite rétablie suite à la lettre de Dohko qu'il avait reçu. En fin de compte, tout allait bien. Très bien même. Enfin, s'il excluait le fait que trois imbéciles ne soient collés à lui comme des sangsues, faisant vriller ses tympans avec leur pleurnicheries d'enfants.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à la semaine prochaine. :3**


	29. Maître des lieux

**Heya !**

**Voici la dernière suite concernant les vacances de Shion, puisque je ne pouvais vous laisser sans vous montrer l'autorité suprême de Camus. xD**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent toujours autant !**

**Bonne lecture ! C: **

* * *

**Maître des lieux**

Fraîchement rentré de vacances, Shion avait dû entreprendre de faire un véritable parcours du combattant avant d'arriver à son temple. Le Pope avec toute la patience du monde, avait subi les plaintes de trois chevaliers particulièrement pénibles quand ils le voulaient. Chevaliers qu'il avait d'ailleurs largué sans ménagement à leur temple respectif. Et puis, il y avait eu la montée des marches en prime qui restait exténuante.

L'Atlante, lorsqu'il était arrivé à destination, s'était entreprit de se dépêcher d'arriver à ses appartements privés. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Camus en compagnie des bronzes, en train de tout ranger. Le Verseau donnait ses directives aux cinq garçons qui ne bronchaient pas pour le coup, surtout Hyoga. Shion détendit ses muscles et commença à pénétrer dans son bureau, lorsque le regard froid du onzième gardien se darda sur lui.

\- Grand Pope, je vous prie d'attendre à l'extérieur le temps que le rangement soit terminé.

Camus ou l'art de se faire balayer en quelques secondes. Et ce fut ainsi que le second d'Athéna se retrouva en tête à tête avec la porte de son bureau. Pour la peine, il irait voir Dohko.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine. ^^**


	30. Retour en enfance 2

**Bien le bonjour !**

**La série sur les vacances de Shion est bel et bien terminée ce qui me permet de me relancer sur des idées en vrac. **

**Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

**RaR :**

**PanAries HC :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que ce drabble t'ait plu. :3**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Retour en enfance 2**

Shion était perturbé. Le Pope ne parvenait plus à griffonner sur ses papiers et dossiers avec autant d'efficacité qu'en temps normal. De ce fait, l'Atlante faisait bêtement tournoyer son stylo entre ses doigts tant il était tendu et nerveux, visiblement dû au manque de tranquillité dont il avait pourtant l'habitude. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, des ongles claquants un par un contre la façade qui délimitait son bureau et le corridor et puis, plus rien. Le silence total.

Le second d'Athéna resta un instant figé plissant ses points de vie, c'était comme si _ils_ s'étaient volatilisés sans laisser aucunes traces, étrange. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Pope pouvait en déduire qu'_ils_ avaient cessé leur agitation et se remit à la tâche avec satisfaction.

\- Kaaameeehaaameeehaaaaa !

Shion sursauta violemment, déchirant sa feuille avec son stylo-plume au passage.

\- Final flaaash !

Le Pope prit sa tête entre ses mains. Jamais il n'aurait dû convoquer Aiolia et Kanon à l'avance en sachant que la patience n'était pas leur fort. Et surtout, en sachant qu'ils ne savaient pas rester cinq minutes en place.

* * *

**Après Albator, voici Dragon Ball Z !** ***sors***

**En tout** **cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! C:**


	31. Passe-temps

**Heya !**

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne sais absolument plus à quelle review j'ai répondu à cause d'un gros manque d'organisation de ma part. Je vous remercie donc pour vos commentaires et m'excuse encore de ne pas y avoir répondu. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Passe-temps**

Dohko qui était confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils trônant dans le bureau du Pope, regardait son amant sans relâche. L'Atlante, malgré le fait d'être fixé en continu, resta concentré au plus grand dam de la Balance qui voulait attirer son attention. Et quand bien même, Shion ne relevait pas le nez du papier sur lequel il griffonnait avec efficacité. Mais le pire devait être le fait qu'il n'y ait rien pour s'occuper, si bien que l'ennui avait attrapé Dohko dans ses filets. Le chevalier n'avait d'ailleurs rien trouvé de mieux que de chanter pour passer le temps.

\- I'm blue da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die.

Shion craqua au bout de quelques minutes et posa son stylo tout en soupirant. Jamais il ne pourrait continuer son travail dans de telles conditions.

\- Dohko, pourrais-tu arrêter de chanter s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mais enfin Shion ! Je m'ennuie moi !

Le Pope observa son vis-à-vis avec lassitude avant de finir par céder.

\- Très bien, mais chante au minimum quelque chose d'intelligent.

\- J'ai Scatman si tu veux ?

L'Atlante se passa désespérément une main sur le visage. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Shion se demanda si on l'écoutait réellement lorsqu'il parlait.

* * *

**Je pense que tout le monde a reconnu la chanson d'Eiffel 65. Je fais d'ailleurs confiance à google pour les paroles. C:**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! :3**


	32. Patrimoine linguistique

**Bonjour !**

**Et bien, cela fait un petit moment maintenant que ce recueil n'a pas été mis à jour... Je m'en excuse très sincèrement mais le bac était largement prioritaire sur l'écriture. **

**Vous verrez également que ce drabble comporte des mots en italien et espagnol, et n'ayant pratiqué aucune de ces deux langues, je fais donc confiance aux dictionnaires. La traduction n'est pas nécessaire, autant le préciser. xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

**Patrimoine linguistique**

Deux voix graves s'élevaient maintenant depuis quelques minutes dans le temple du grand Pope, faisant prendre conscience à Shion que son ancien statut de chevalier d'or n'était pas si mal. En effet, l'Atlante avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir contrôler les conflits au sein du Sanctuaire, son but étant de conserver une paix permanente. Bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur Shura et Deathmask pour faire parler d'eux, les conduisant à un petit séjour dans le bureau du treizième.

La raison du conflit demeurant toujours la même, la statue de Shura, qui selon ce dernier avait été souillée par l'italien venu faire une blague de mauvais goût comme à sa plus grande habitude. La flopée d'insultes qu'ils parvenaient à se lancer fut impressionnante, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les sages paroles de l'Atlante, qui préférait attendre tout simplement que la tempête se calme.

« Idiota !

\- Stronzo !

\- Gilipollas ! »

Claquements de doigts sur le bureau. Shion en plus de s'ennuyer fut consterné par la richesse des mots employés. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut que les deux chevaliers se comprenaient parfaitement, bien que leur langue natale ne soit pas identique. À croire qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude pour eux.

« Imbecille !

\- Va te faire ! »

Tiens, changement de langue. Le Pope soupira pour la forme avant de stopper la partie de catch verbal, la lassitude commençait doucement à l'envelopper.

« Suffit ! Pouvons-nous maintenant parler de façon responsable et compréhensible ? »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avant d'observer l'ancien Bélier plutôt satisfait de l'effet procuré, bien que ce dernier ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde.

« Sale chèvre !

\- Crabe en boîte ! »

Un ange passa avant que Shion ne se résigne à gérer cette dispute puérile. Maintenant, chacun réglera ses propres histoires. Oui c'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

**Je vous l'accorde, ça ne vole pas très haut mais bon, ça me faisait bien marrer. xD**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu. ^^**


	33. Aider sans aider

**Heya !**

**Nous voici donc pour le 33ème drabble de ce recueil, toujours aussi dépourvu d'intelligence que les précédents pour ne pas changer bien entendu. Je tiens aussi à préciser que les textes risquent de ne plus arriver toutes les semaines finalement. **

**En tout cas, bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

**Aider sans aider**

Shion, debout au milieu de la pièce, observait avec effroi l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui avec l'incapacité de procurer la moindre réaction.

En face de lui, le coupable le fixa avec une pointe de gêne et de culpabilité face au désastre produit. Le Pope ne lui en avait voulu qu'à moitié, son intention de départ étant à la base très honorable. Aider, quelque chose de simple et qui pourtant avait vite dégénéré au fiasco total. Mais il était trop tard, aucun moyen de faire machine arrière.

La situation leur avait vite échappé des mains, sans que l'un ni l'autre n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un seul geste afin de tout stopper. Afin d'éviter qu'_elle_ ne tombe, entraînant avec _elle_ cet amas de papier titanesque.

Ce jour à jamais marqué par le désespoir et l'abattement. Ce jour où Aldebaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau, renversa à cause de sa trop grande carrure une partie de l'immense étagère contenant tous les rapports de mission des chevaliers depuis la création du Sanctuaire. Dossiers qui, précisons-le, étaient soigneusement classés par ordre alphabétique et par dates.

Shion se laissa glisser le long du mur lentement, très lentement, accompagné par le nombre important de feuilles qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens, avant qu'elles aussi ne touchent terre. L'Atlante resta longuement sans bouger, la pensée de devoir tout ranger le tétanisant sur place. Et ce fut réellement à cet instant que Shion réalisa la véritable signification du proverbe "on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même".

* * *

**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à la prochaine ! :D**


	34. Five Nights At Freddy's

**Heya !**

**Voici un drabble quelque peu particulier aujourd'hui, car oui je trouve que ce n'est pas tellement Shion qui a pris. On va être gentil et lui faire une petite pause après toutes ces mésaventures. **

**Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables !**

**RaR :**

**Oshuuu :**** La brosse à dent c'est trop gentil, le coton-tige c'est mieux 8D *sadique*  
****Je pense que s'il prenait un assistant, il aurait vite fait de démissionner face à cette bande de fous. XD  
****En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente de voir que ce recueil te plaise. :)**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

Planté devant son bureau, les poings sur les hanches, Shion observait Dohko d'un œil suspicieux. La Balance s'était pointée avec la merveilleuse idée de les réunir sur un jeu afin de passer du temps ensemble. L'Atlante n'avait pas été totalement satisfait au départ et ne l'était toujours pas, mais il avait finalement cédé comme à sa plus grande habitude.

« Shion, je te présente le jeu Five Nights At Freddy's 4 ! »

Le Pope haussa un point de vie, plutôt sceptique concernant les véritables intentions de son amant.

« Tu devrais revoir ton accent anglais tu sais. »

La Balance ne releva pas le pique et tenta d'en venir à ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Le but du jeu est simple. Tu dois survivre cinq nuits consécutives de minuit à six heures du matin sans te faire tuer par les animatronics qui rodent. Pour cela tu dois surveiller les deux portes sur les côtés, le placard en face et le lit derrière toi, c'est simple non ?

\- Dohko, je n'ai nullement l'intention de jouer à ce jeu.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as peur, cela ira plus vite. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chinois tandis que l'Atlante attrapa l'ordinateur et la souris par fierté. Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, Shion avait vite compris le système, rien de bien compliqué en soi mais une attention particulière était nécessaire. Le second d'Athéna passa la première nuit sans difficultés, enchaînant la deuxième plutôt confiant et sûr de lui.

Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que l'irréparable soit commis. Le Pope n'avait fait qu'aller à la porte de gauche, et avait fait l'erreur d'allumer sa lampe torche, le robot avait jailli de l'obscurité poussant son rugissement digne de vous crever les tympans. Shion n'avait eu aucune réaction, seul son poing s'était abattu sur l'écran sans aucune retenue, provoquant de jolies fissures partant du centre pour se rendre jusque sur les côtés. L'ancien Bélier poussa un soupir avant de se lever sous le regard ahuri de son amant.

« Il faisait beaucoup trop de bruit à mon goût, c'est vraiment insupportable. Je préfère retourner à mes dossiers. Ils sont peut-être d'un ennui total mais eux ont le mérite d'être silencieux. »

Seul un Dohko encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire sous ses yeux demeurait immobile. Plus jamais Shion ne toucherait à un ordinateur, plus jamais.

* * *

**Oui j'ai joué à ce jeu. Oui j'ai eu peur face à ce chef-d'œuvre. Les animatronics sont juste flippants et c'est d'une violence incroyable qu'ils vous sautent à la figure. XD M'enfin, cela ne m'empêchera pas d'y rejouer. 8D**

**En tout cas, merci à vous d'avoir lu ! C:**


End file.
